


Don't Feed the Superheroes

by Ferrane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Food, Hungry Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: Lena finds Supergirl in an store, deliberating over what ice cream to buy.A discussion about metabolism and showing gratitude for your heroes, 10 tubs of ice cream and a video posted on social media later...National city finds a new way to thank Supergirl.~"Are you sure you're alright? Your heart's beating really fast and you seem distracted."Lena closes her eyes and then places her left hand over them, double protection from Supergirl's sunshine."Just give me a moment. I need to calm down.""Oh" Super girl says, understanding dawning as she blushes. "Take your time, I'll just uh, wait."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Published Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is really crazy and it's just a random idea I had. Don't take it seriously.

The first chapter to this story will be published soon. I just didn't want the draft to be deleted.


	2. Ice Cream and Supergirl Will Always go Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus it begins...

Rocky road, mint choc chip, chocolate fudge brownie, cookie dough, dulce de leche...so many delicious flavours to choose from.

Superhero stood - correction, _floated_ \- in front of the freezers that held deliciousness behind their glass doors. 

Behind her stood 12 different phone cameras held in human hands, immortalising her selection for the world's awe and wonder.

Birthday cake ice cream, fudge pie, cotton candy, manga and passionfruit, rum and raisin, watermelon, salted caramel, maybe the classic Neapolitan or vanilla..? 

Outside the store, a certain brunette exited her car, signalling to her driver that she would be back in a moment. She was on her way to spend time with her best friend, Kara Danvers, who also happened to be an employee of hers as she had recently acquired her workplace - Catco Worldwide Media. 

As she opened the doors to enter, her curiosity was peaked by a crowd of people that were huddling at the rear end of the store. She moved closer to try and get a better look and caught of glimpse of a familiar red cape on one of the phone screens. Was that..?

Heels clicked and the cameras parted for Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, to walk through with ease and join Supergirl before Ice-cream Utopia, an eyebrow raised in amusement, "hard choice then?"

"Oh! Lena! Uh - Miss Luthor!" Supergirl dropped to her feet, smiling brightly and awkwardly in the same moment before the question she had been asked registered. "Yes, it's hard. I need to choose only one."

"Well, I was being sarcastic-" ignoring Supergirl's subsequent embarrassment "-but why don't you just buy them all."

Supergirl looked shocked.

"You do get paid don't you?"

"For being a hero? Never!" Aghast, the hero continued, "I would never ask for money to save a life-"

"I was referring to your civilian life - I assumed you had one."

"Oh." Embarrassed again. "I make enough to feed a human."

"But not an alien with a much higher metabolism," Lena concluded.

"But I do get help every so often."

"So you'll accept help?"

Puzzled, Supergirl replied, "yes. It makes it easier to help others when there are other people helping me."

With a satisfied smirk, Lena turned to the store assistant who had been watching wide-eyed behind the line of cameras, "two of every flavour. Pack it up for Supergirl, I'll be paying."

"Wait - what - Miss Luthor, I can't ask you to do that!"

Lena waved away her protest and made her way to the cashier. "You're not asking, I'm offering." Pulling out her phone, a beep signifying a payment, sounded, "plus, it's already paid for. You either accept it, or waste my money."

Supergirl floundered, unsure what to do, her mouth comically mimicking a fish (not too unlike the camera wielders that were still very happily capturing every moment).

"Well?" Raised eyebrow, smile.

Supergirl smiled as well, appearing before Lena in an instant and picking and twirling her around in a second instant and then setting her back down on shaky feet in a third. She kept her hands on Lena's hips until she was sure she was steady, smiling brightly all the while. (This particular chain of events would be slowed down immensely for the viewing entertainment of the masses.)

"Are you alright? Your heart's beating really fast and you seem distracted."

Lena closes her eyes and then places her left hand over them, double protection from Supergirl's sunshine.

"Just give me a moment. I need to calm down."

"Oh" Supergirl says, (finally and _mercifully_ ) understanding dawning as she blushes. "Take your time, I'll just uh, wait."

_Views: 956,120_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally drew on every memory I ever had of eating ice-cream in Blackpool - before I remembered the internet and just searched for more.


End file.
